The Road Goes Ever On And On
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: Little did the Mirkwood elves know just how much their lives would change at Gollum's escape. Sequel to my previous one-shot "A Tale to Tell." Set at the beginning of LOTR.


**I decided to do a little sequel to my one-shot **_**A Tale to Tell.**_** This story is set more towards the start of LOTR, and I suggest reading the prequel before this if you have not done so already.  
****The OC's are also briefly linked to the characters in my other story called **_**Home,**_** however it is not necessary to read that in order to understand this, although I would recommend it ;)**

**This is the first time I've ever written a proper action sequence. I hope you enjoy, and please review :)**

* * *

"Smeagol likes it! Elves not so nasty anymore. Preciousss must see this! _Gollum, Gollum!"_

Legolas rolled his eyes at the creature's hideously humorous expression. As per the prince's suggestion, his patrol had been escorting Gollum out into the forest twice a week. Legolas' hope that the creature would divulge information of importance to the elves if they were kinder was proving to be correct. They had not uncovered anything of great importance as of yet, but Gollum had begun to shriek less and instead speak more regarding a certain "precious," and of the orcs that had chased him for it. King Thranduil had been quite pleased to hear about the gradual progress being made, and continued to support his eldest son's strategy. The guard also hoped that they would not have to wait much longer for the creature to reveal what they sought.

It was only a matter of time, Legolas thought as he cautiously watched the trees above for spiders. He shifted his feet uneasily. Rumours had spread that the orcs could now tolerate sunlight and climb trees. King Thranduil had been extremely concerned and furious at the prospect when the guards tracking the evil beasts had appeared rushing down the corridor one evening, panting as they informed the king of their findings. It was grievous news indeed, and the elves had increased their patrols of the forest, determined to prevent any more creatures of the shadow from infiltrating their beloved wood.

The prince's focus immediately returned to the Gollum who was climbing higher into the tree he was currently sitting in. Legolas started and quickly climbed up after him. "Gollum!" the prince snapped, "you are straying too far. Return to the lower branches at once!"

Gollum cackled and his glassy blue eyes bulged out from his sockets. "If the elf wants Smeagol, he must come and gets it! Smeagol isn't far from the precious now."

Gollum released an ear-splitting wail and scrambled further up into the tree. Two of the guards who were positioned higher in an adjacent tree swung towards the creature, anger marring their graceful features. Legolas felt a wave of panic as he followed his guards upwards. He heard an exasperated elven voice from below "I knew the prince took risks but this – it is folly!" Legolas increased his speed; he could not lose the creature now.

Suddenly, the two guards above the prince released a cry of distress. Legolas watched in horror as he saw the giant spiders emerge from the treetops, mauling the soldiers' bodies. He watched despondently as Gollum leapt through the branches, his mouth opened in a silent scream. The prince shook his head and raced back towards the ground.

"Nendir! Arandur!" Legolas called urgently. "Go after Gollum! Keep him in your sight, but be wary of the spiders, for they have returned to the trees!" The two elven soldiers nodded and instantly dashed into the branches above. Legolas drew his sword and inhaled deeply as he prepared himself for the spiders to attack. Instead, an eerie silence enveloped the forest. The elves glanced nervously at one another before Gollum let out a second cry, much longer and louder than the last. For a heartbeat the wood stood perfectly still, and then a distant growl shattered the silence.

The patrol drew their weapons and raced forward, their feet treading upon the earth, barely making a sound. The trees groaned in protest. Legolas searched above for his two comrades, but there was no sign of them. Making haste, the prince's keen elven eyesight rested upon a most unpleasant sight. An entire host of orcs was trampling through the wood towards them. The elves rapidly notched their arrows into their bows and fired. They repeated the motion until the orcs had advanced beyond shooting range. Legolas unsheathed his knives and slashed at the first orc that he saw. A sense of dread washed over him as he heard an elven soldier cry out in pain. Adrenalin coursed through his veins and he doubled his efforts to remove every wretched orc that stood in his path.

"Legolas!" a guard cried out over the cacophony of the battle. "The spiders have disappeared!"

Legolas glanced above and nodded in affirmation. "To the trees! Retreat!"

The elves scampered stealthily up into the trees. However, to their dismay, the rumours proved to be true, and the orcs began to clamber up after them. The elves released their bowstrings, but they were outnumbered, and their arrows were almost spent. They climbed higher into the more nimble branches of the trees, where they knew the branches would not be able to withstand the weight of the orcs, and resumed their attack. Legolas' frowned and his breaths became more shallow. They needed reinforcement, and fast.

It was said that elves with close bonds can sense one another's feelings, even over distances. Such was the bond that the sons of Thranduil possessed, so it was no surprise to Legolas that after calling for Lasneth in his mind, his younger brother had appeared soon after with an elven army in tow. The elder prince's patrol emitted a sigh of relief as they saw their comrades emerge from the north. Their attack was ruthless, and it was only moments after that the remaining orcs fled from the forest, the spiders on their tail. The elves stood together, panting from exertion as the sun began to set, the soft orange glow illuminating their perspired faces. Legolas dropped down from the tree and embraced his younger brother.

"_Hannon le, muindor,"_ he said huskily as he grabbed onto Lasneth's shoulder. The younger prince gave a brief nod before abruptly pulling away.

"Where is Gollum?" The younger prince's tone was sharp and demanding, reminding all the elves of the wrath of their King Thranduil.

Legolas turned as he heard the light tread of elven feet. Nendir appeared in his vision, the guard's cheeks streaked with dirt and tears as he carried the limp form of Arandur in his arms. Legolas' heart sank and he forced down the lump in his throat.

"My lord," Nendir gasped, his voice filled with despair. "We were attacked from above by spiders, and below by orcs. We – we lost track of the creature, before Arandur -" The guard choked on his words and released a sob as he stared at the pale face of his friend.

"Is everyone else alright?" Legolas asked gently as his eyes scanned over the remaining elves. It was with great sadness when he remembered that two of his patrol had earlier been mauled by spiders, the third being Arandur. The rest of the soldiers present were all standing, some bruised, others wounded, yet the prince was relieved to see them all well nonetheless. His sighed and raised his gaze to his brother. "Three lost."

Lasneth solemnly nodded and turned to the elves. "We will return to the palace, and see to it that the wounded are taken to the Houses of Healing." The younger prince mounted his horse and pulled his brother up behind him, leading the elven army away from the devastation they had just experienced. Lasneth spared a dejected look at Legolas. "_Adar_ will not be happy." Legolas closed his eyes. He could not believe he had failed.

xxxxxxx

King Thranduil's robe swished in the breeze behind him as he strode down the corridor. He had just left his seat in the throne room after sensing a disturbance in his heart and mind. His forehead creased in worry as he sent a quick prayer for the safety of his sons, before opening the door to his private study. He could feel Legolas' patrol returning to the palace, later than expected, and he made himself comfortable on an armchair in front of the fireplace as he patiently awaited his eldest son's arrival. A light knock on the door drew the king from his thoughts as he called softly for the person to enter.

Lalaith stepped nervously into the room and anxiously approached the king. Thranduil turned and beckoned the young _elleth_ to come forward and sit down, curiously wondering what Legolas' best friend had come to see him for. Lalaith smiled timidly at the king and seated herself gracefully on the sofa opposite him, folding her hands neatly on her lap.

"Dear Lalaith," Thranduil began, favouring the young one with a grin. "What brings you to see me, _penneth?"_

Lalaith cleared her throat and began to wring her hands, a habit the king knew she did whenever she was troubled. "My lord, has Legolas returned from his patrol yet?"

Thranduil frowned. "Nay, he has not."

Lalaith's eyes drifted over to the burning embers in the fireplace. "Have you not sensed anything from him?"

"Not anything too unusual, other than the fact that he is on his way as we speak." Concern seeped into Thranduil's voice. "Why? Have you seen something?"

Lalaith tensed before giving a small, sharp nod. The king sucked in a breath and leaned forward in his seat. "What have you foreseen, child?"

The young _elleth's_ eyes filled with tears. "At first I thought it was naught but a terrible dream, but then I awoke, and a sense of dread swept through me when I looked to the south, and then to the east. It was if I could smell something in the air, something horrible. And then I heard a scream in the distance, but then-"

Her words were interrupted by the sound of the door opening to the study. Lasneth strode into the room, followed slowly by Legolas. Lalaith closed her eyes and her shoulders lolled as she felt relief consume her from seeing the two princes safe. Thranduil carefully studied the appearance of his sons before soothingly taking Lalaith's hand. "My dear, I believe I must have a few words with my sons. As you can see, they are both alive and well. Go, and may you find peace in your waking dreams."

Lalaith squeezed his hand and smiled gratefully at the king before walking towards the door. She gave each prince a supportive rub on the forearm before silently closing the door behind her. Legolas heard her footsteps echo down the hall and shifted his body towards his father. His gaze remained at his feet, and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

Lasneth looked at his elder brother with sympathy and sat himself in the spot that Lalaith had previously occupied, repeating his brother's words to the king. "Three lost."

King Thranduil passed a hand over his eyes, his expression sombre. "What happened?"

Lasneth recounted the events, each word making the king of Mirkwood's wrath rise to the surface. Thranduil's face remained stoic as he scrutinised the elder prince, who had refused to raise his eyes to anyone in the room. Thranduil inhaled to control his anger and quietly coaxed the story out of Legolas. When the elder prince had completed his account of the events, the three royals sat in an uncomfortable silence, listening to the fire crackle in the background.

"You assured me this would work, Legolas!" Thranduil barked, his voice rising with every word. "You told me you would personally lead the patrol. How could you be so reckless?"

Lasneth cast a concerned glance at his brother. Legolas' shoulders slumped and he shuffled his feet. He did not speak.

Thranduil pinched the bridge of his nose, and Legolas could feel his intense stare. "Yet I was the one who permitted you to commit such imprudence! This is an appalling situation indeed, Legolas. You looked me in the eye and insisted that you would be able to handle it!" The king was fuming now. "The responsibility lies on your shoulders."

Legolas' vision blurred and he released a shuddering breath.

"I am sorry, _Ada._" His whisper was barely audible, even to elven ears. "I did not mean to bring you shame."

Thranduil's head snapped in his direction and he shook his head vigorously. "Nay _ion nin,_ do not speak such words! _Never_ have you brought me shame."

Legolas stared bemused at his father. "But I failed. I have disappointed you."

Thranduil gave a short laugh, void of amusement. "I hardly think it is a failure when one is ambushed by orcs and spiders alike." His tone became grave and he placed his arm to rest over his son's shoulders. "Forgive me Greenleaf, for speaking so rashly. It is impossible for either of my sons to ever disappoint me."

Legolas bit back a cry and leaned into his father's embrace, the exhaustion of the day taking over his body. Lasneth reached over and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze, as his eyes rested on the letter placed on Thranduil's desk. He looked at his father in question.

Thranduil patted the elder prince's shoulder. "It is a letter from Rivendell. Lord Elrond is holding a council of great importance, yet I am not aware of what he means to discuss. There are rumours however, that the One Ring has been found."

Both princes' posture stiffened and their eyes grew wide in shock. "Surely this cannot be true!" Lasneth choked out. "It has been lost for centuries!"

"Lost brother, not destroyed," Legolas said grimly. "What is Lord Elrond's request?"

Thranduil remained silent for a moment as he stared lost in thought at the dying flames of the fire. "He asks for me to attend as a representative to this council. However, as I certainly cannot leave at this time, I will send a messenger."

Legolas straightened. "Let me go in your stead, my lord, for I must report to Mithrandir and Lord Elrond of the mishap with Gollum."

Thranduil shook is head in disapproval. "Legolas, you are the crown prince of this realm. I will not permit you to go gallivanting off to Imladris to cause who knows what mischief with Estel while you are there -"

"It was _my_ responsibility, _Adar!_ I was the one who lost Gollum. It is only fair that I be the one to relay the news."

Thranduil saw the plea on his son's face and inclined his head in agreement. "Very well, I will offer you this one other opportunity, _ion nin._ You are only to act as my messenger. Report the news and then return home with all haste."

Legolas' eyes filled with determination and he raised his head resolutely. "As you wish, my king."

Thranduil felt a sense of fear fill his veins and he clutched both Legolas and Lasneth's shoulders, composing himself and giving a terse smile. "You know Lalaith came to tell me she had a disturbing vision that deterred her from her rest. She fears for you, both of you."

The two brothers shared a look of guilt. "I fear we may have been neglecting our dear friend, allowing our duties to rule our minds," Lasneth replied, running a hand through the blonde hair that was so alike to his father and brother. Thranduil raised Legolas' chin. "Then go to her, as a good friend should, for there is not long now until your departure. You leave tomorrow, at the coming of dawn."

Both princes stood and gave their father a hug before exiting the study. Thranduil's eyes filled with tears as he stared at the evening sky outside his window. The sense of fear had not left him yet, and he sat there for hours into the night, praying that his children would stay safe. The ancient king knew the age of peace had come to an end. Dark and dreadful times were ahead.

xxxxxxx

The two brothers found their friend seated on her favourite bench. Lasneth grinned as he recalled that out of the many gardens to choose in the realm, she chose the one facing directly towards the training fields where she was able to keep a watchful eye on them all day. Lalaith offered the two princes a watery smile as they went to sit beside her, Lasneth gently took hold of her left hand, and Legolas her right. She leaned her head on Legolas' shoulder as the three young elves watched the stars with trepidation, wondering if they would ever get the chance to sit together like this again.

Neither of them slept all night. Legolas had momentarily returned to his chambers in order to prepare for his upcoming journey to Rivendell, but joined his brother and friend as soon as the sun began to rise once more. Still holding hands, the three young elves walked slowly in the direction of the stables. The king stood outside the stall of a dappled grey stallion, and did not seem too surprised to see his elder son accompanied by the two closest to him. Thranduil moved aside as Legolas approached his horse, tenderly stroking the stallion's nose. The horse let out a whinny and nudged its nose into the prince's pocket, searching for a treat. Legolas chuckled and took the apple Lalaith held in her palm, scratching the animal' ears as it munched happily on the fruit. Lasneth reached forward and took the horse's reins, leading it out of the stables. The elves slowly walked out towards the gates of Mirkwood and paused, gazing at the sunlight that gradually peeked from above the treetops.

Lasneth secured his brother's travel pack to the horse's saddle before turning and clasping his forearm in a warrior's farewell. Legolas smiled and had barely turned to face his father before Thranduil had roughly pulled him into an embrace. "Come back to me, _ion nin._" Legolas gulped and returned Thranduil's tender smile.

Finally, the crown prince enveloped his best friend in a hug, pressing a light kiss to the crown of her hair. "_Namarie,"_ he said softly. Lalaith smiled through her tears and hugged him tighter.

"Not farewell, but until we next meet, my dear prince," Lalaith whispered. She straightened the collar of his tunic and took a step back. Legolas inhaled deeply and mounted his horse, running his hand through its mane. He forced a grin to his face, eyes twinkling as he turned his horse towards the gate. Thranduil stood as still as a statue, his hands on either side grasped tightly by Lasneth and Lalaith. The three elves watched as a small group of guards escorted Legolas out of the gates into the forest. None of them knew just how perilous a journey the prince would embark on. Thranduil sent another prayer for his child's safety. The elven king felt an unexpected calm pass through his being and beamed as he recognised it to be his wife's spirit from Valinor. The king stood with the two young elves until Legolas had passed from beyond their sight, and led them both back to the palace, the morning sun shining high and brilliantly in the cloudless blue sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bilbo Baggins hummed softly to himself as he leisurely walked down the cobblestone pathway leading out of Hobbiton. He looked back over his shoulder at Bag End, standing proudly under the great hill. The hobbit sighed as remorse wrapped around his heart for leaving his dear Frodo with the magic ring, as well as his burdens. Little did the hobbit know of what that action would cost his beloved young cousin, one whom he had always perceived as his own child. Shrugging his shoulders, Bilbo continued down the path, his merry voice drifting away into the distance. "The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone, and I must follow, if I can…"

* * *

_Translations:_

_Hannon le (thank you)  
Muindor (brother)  
Adar/Ada (Father/Dad)  
Elleth (she-elf)  
Penneth (child)  
Ion nin (my son)  
Namarie (farewell)_


End file.
